Final Fantasy Soldier
by Elf-Evenstar
Summary: you'll just have to read, and tell me if I should keep writing this one!!!!


Final Fantasy Soldier Meteor was going to hit and kill them all, but no, Holy, Aeris's prayer saved them all and gave them something to remember her by; but Cloud did say, "She'll be waiting for us there." The Promised Land, the land of your dreams, that's where she would wait for them, Aeris' lovely smile, and voice. Cloud sat on the rail with Tifa and Barrent, waiting to meet Aeris, and talking of their adventure, laughing here and there.  
  
Tifa smiled at one memory and giggled at it, "Cloud, remember when you dressed up like a gir-"  
  
Tifa was cut off by Cloud's foot banging on her, "No sorry, I don't think they want to here it."  
  
Red 13 walked around the Highwind and glanced at everyone, "So what are we going to do, once we find this Promise Land and Aeris?"  
  
Cloud ponders it, "Well, be happy and joyful.And pray Aeris is there."  
  
"That's your Master plan? Hey, why don't we pass the time and tell our story?" said Strifer, at the controls with Cid.  
  
Barrent sighed, "Sure why not, I could use something to do and tell the magnificent story of Barrent, the one-"  
  
"And only loser of this planet, Tifa why don't you go first. Start at your 7th Heaven Bar," said Strifer with a little innocent grin.  
  
Tifa nodded, "Well, let's see where to being..."  
  
Tifa was cleaning behind the counter when she heard the door open, and popped up to see who came in, to anybodies surprise it was Strifer Craftwell, an Ex-Soldier, friend of Cloud's, and loves to play around.  
  
"Hey Tif, have you seen Cloud? Or where's Barrent, I need my humor for the day." Said Strifer, with a childish grin.  
  
"Sorry you missed them-"  
  
Strifer sat down on one of the stools, "I'll wait for them, and would like a drink."  
  
Tifa sighed and quickly made a drink (Tifa is famous for her fast hands in making drinks. ^_^), and swiftly passed it down to him; which he drank like a dog who just played outside in the sun to long.  
  
"Another pleases," said Strifer.  
  
At the Shinra's Mako Reactor No. 1, the train pulls in at the station; the guard whistled, not knowing that this train was hijacked by the rebel group called, AVALANCHE. Once the train comes to a halt, that's when the trouble begins for Shinra; two people jumped off then followed by others, and the guards at the station are easily overpowered as the mission quickly gets on its way. Cloud exits the train and follows the rest of the group off the platform, but is stopped by two guards. Cloud charges one of the guards with his giant Buster Sword, and slicing his gun in two.  
  
"Don't make weapons like they used too," said Cloud with grin.  
  
Guard's Hp: 250-120  
  
"You punk!" shouted a guard who opened fire on Cloud. Cloud's Hp: 343-214 Cloud charged the guard and, slice! He vanished.  
  
"Dodge this!" The guard withdrew a grenade, and threw it at Cloud. Cloud's Hp: 343-214 (It missed) Now it was Cloud's turn and he destroyed the guard! Cloud twirled his Buster Sword over his head, and then put it back on his back, and hurried after them. Cloud saw the rest of the AVALANCHE team working on a Security door.  
  
One of the AVALANCHE members, who's name was Wedge, "You know you never really see a SOLDIER working for AVALANCHE, everyday."  
  
Jessie stopped working on the door and looked at Cloud, "SOLDIER? What's he doing with us?"  
  
"He was in SOLIDER, now he's one of us now!" said Wedge with a know it grin, "Oh, I never got your name."  
  
Cloud was getting annoyed, "Cloud . . .."  
  
"Cloud, huh? My name is-"  
  
"I don't care what your name, I just want to get this over with," said Cloud, in a harsh voice.  
  
"What the @#%$ are you all doing in a group!"  
  
They turn around to Barrent their leader of AVALANCHE, running up to them, "I thought I trained you better, never go in a group!"  
  
Jessie finished unlocking the door, "Code deciphered." The door opened to the Reactor, this is it they all thought, and this would change everything.  
  
"Let's go!" Barrent commanded, then he looked at Cloud, "EX-SOLDIER, don't trust ya." Barrent led them on, but Cloud stayed to look up at the Mako Reactor, and sighed; and followed his companions. Cloud ran after them and saw Jessie working on another security lock to the Reactor.  
  
Biggs nervously looked around, "Th-This is it.."  
  
Jessie stood up as they heard the lock unlock, "Code deciphered." Jessie hurried threw the door, followed closely by the rest of the AVALANCHE. Another door awaited them, this time Wedge worked on it; in as matter of seconds, the lock unlocked.  
  
"Code deciphered," said Wedge in a robot tone. 


End file.
